<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于0528推特qq爱的小脑洞 by Vikkikanawut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426481">关于0528推特qq爱的小脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikkikanawut/pseuds/Vikkikanawut'>Vikkikanawut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikkikanawut/pseuds/Vikkikanawut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在谈了吧一定是在谈了吧！！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于0528推特qq爱的小脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew有一个暗恋对象，那就是和他一起扮演幻想情侣的Gulf。他总觉得Gulf对他也有相同的感觉，毕竟就算嘴上藏着不说，眼神里的爱意终究是藏不住的。特别是最近，他感觉Gulf越来越黏他了，一起做节目的时候，Gulf也总是有意无意的在表达对他的爱。<br/>
但他又怕这只是自己的幻想，恋爱中的人总是患得患失，觉得对方好像有点喜欢自己，转而又会立刻推翻自己的想法。这使得Mew感觉很没有安全感，因此常常会试探Gulf，像是问Gulf喜不喜欢自己，又像是刚刚他问Gulf他们现在是算在一起了吗？<br/>
Mew有些紧张，他觉得自己的心都快要跳出来了，每次和Gulf聊天他都觉得自己随时要准备叫救护车了。他就像法庭上等待宣判死刑的囚徒，明明只过了一分钟，他却觉得漫长的仿佛一个世纪。<br/>
“我们不是在一起七年了吗？”啊…原来Gulf是说Tharn和Type啊，果然Gulf对自己没有那个意思呢。Mew暗自伤心了一会儿，想了好几个回复，但打了又删掉总觉得不满意，他不想显得太难过，最后他回了个：啊原来是在说TharnType。<br/>
他刚发完，Gulf就给他打了个视讯。不知怎么的，他有点不想接通，但又抵挡不住想见Gulf的冲动。<br/>
“暗恋真是太辛苦了。”他想。<br/>
一接通，Gulf的脸就占满了整个屏幕，他似乎刚洗完澡，头发湿哒哒的粘在他的前额，更让人觉得他干净得不忍心染指了。<br/>
“P'Mew，你今晚问我的那个话是什么意思呀？”Gulf一脸不解的望着Mew，再加上他还戴着牙套，显得他就跟个小孩似的。<br/>
“嗯？哪个话？”Mew决定装傻。<br/>
“就是我们是不是在一起的那个话呀，你在推上问，要我怎么回答呀，真是的。”Gulf无意识的又在跟他哥撒娇了。<br/>
“哈哈那如果现在我在问你一次呢，P'Gulf愿意和我在一起吗？”<br/>
“当然愿意啦。那P'Mew呢？P'Mew愿意和我在一起吗？”<br/>
幸福来的太突然了以至于Mew都有点不知所措，他怔怔地望着Gulf，而Gulf也一脸期待地盯着Mew，一双鹿眼亮亮的。Mew觉得他的眼睛里简直装了个小星球，每次不小心看向他的眼睛，Mew都觉得自己简直要醉倒在里面。<br/>
“愿意，我当然愿意啦。”<br/>
“那…我现在可以去我男朋友家吗？”Gulf对着他笑了笑，Mew不知道世界上怎么会有这么人可以完美地同时呈现又纯又欲的感觉。<br/>
“可是很快就要宵禁了耶。你过来了可就回不去了哦。”<br/>
“我知道呀，我今晚想跟男朋友一起睡嘛，我已经洗好澡啦，我可以上P'Mew的床吗？”<br/>
Gulf就是这样纯粹的一个小孩，他总是这样直白地表达自己的爱意。这也是Mew最喜欢他的一点，不用猜测不用隐瞒，Mew觉得自己就要被这爱意砸昏了。<br/>
“那快过来一起睡觉吧，男朋友。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>